<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The Other Side by Toaverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197951">At The Other Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse'>Toaverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Gen, Good Dad Din Djarin, I just can’t stress it enough, SPOILERS!!!!!!, Spoilers, The mandadlorian, in the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(THERE ARE MENTIONS OF SPOILERS FROM THE FINALE.)</p><p>They will see each other again. After Grogu’s time protecting the galaxy ends, he will see his dad again, someplace where nothing could ever separate them again.</p><p>They are a clan of two, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I guess everyone can agree that the final broke us all...</p><p>So why not make it sadder?</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>59 ABY</p><p>The galaxy is a place where danger is luring in every corner. Unfortunately, it’s still there, but there was a time where the empire was around, and made life far more tense. Even after they where defeated.</p><p>The rebellion, mandalorians, or sometimes bounty hunters took care cleaning up the rest of the imperial soldiers and faculties. All though it wasn’t easy, they mostly succeeded.</p><p>That, until The First Order repeated the cycle, but that’s for another story.</p><p>49 years had passed since officially wiping out the empire, and most of those rebels and mandalorians had their best years behind them, if not already having passed.</p><p>Din Djarin, one of the most skilled bounty hunters in the galaxy, is laying on his deathbed at the age of 82.</p><p>He can feel that his time in the galaxy is about to end. Grogu can feel it through the force as well.</p><p>He had settled down on Yavin 4 with his adopted son almost 5 decades ago, with the condition that Grogu would train at The Jedi’s academy.</p><p>Life was peaceful for many years. Cara, Boba, and Greef visited from time to time (they where the only ones who knew their location). Unfortunately, Boba and Greef eventually passed away from old age. It was of cours devastating to hear that your friends have passed away, but it was bound to happen.</p><p>Just like it’s bound to happen to Din...</p><p>“Buir?” Grogu asks in mando’a, standing by his bedside, having noticed him in deep thought.</p><p>Din turns his gaze from the ceiling to his son, seeing his worried expression. ‘They really do grow up fast.’ Din thought.</p><p>He could remember it like yesterday when he first met the green creature. It was suppose to be a simple bounty for a large amount of cash, but his attachment to the then infant got the better of him, and look at them now.</p><p>Grogu has turned 100 this year, making him an official adult in his species’ age. He is still training at The Jedi’s academy, and has gotten better with mastering the force each passing day. Heck, the day Grogu came home with his own constructed lightsaber was one of both father and son’s proudest.</p><p>Despite being trained to be a Jedi, Grogu wore mandalorian armor, not only honoring clan mudhorn, but his father as well.</p><p>He obviously wears it for the latter, especially for honoring him in the future, but the green creature knows that he always will be a mandalorian at heart.</p><p>Honestly, Din couldn’t be more proud of his son.</p><p>“Grogu...” the human says, giving his son a smile. “Look at you, all grown up and, a Jedi...” Din chuckles, remembering the times where the green creature was just an infant.</p><p>Grogu can only smile at his father, feeling death come closer and closer to him as he reaches his claw to Din’s hand.</p><p>“We will see each other again...” the human continues. “...on the other side.”</p><p>Tears begin to burn in Grogu’s eyes, realizing that this is truly gonna be the end for his father.</p><p>“Of cours, buir...” Grogu answers, his voice cracking because of the lump forming in his throat.</p><p>Of cours they will.</p><p>They are a clan of two.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you...” Din says, tears of joy burning in his eyes. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner ad.”</p><p>Grogu’s ears perk, his tears rolling down his cheeks as he hears his dad’s words, before smiling seconds later.</p><p>“I love you too, dad...”</p><p>Grogu, with tears falling from his cheeks, still holds his father’s hand, even when his life slips away from his body and in a place of peace.</p><p>They will see each other again. After the green creature’s time protecting the galaxy ends, he will see his dad again, someplace where nothing could ever separate them again.</p><p>They are a clan of two, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando’a translations:<br/>-buir: dad (can also be used for mother or parent).</p><p>And I guess you will figure out the sentence for yourself... &lt;:(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>